


No Civilizing Hides Our Animal Impulses

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Disease, Fever, Illnesses, Rabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Laurens has contracted a dangerous disease from an infected dog. All Laurens can do is silently suffer as it takes over his body without him realizing.





	No Civilizing Hides Our Animal Impulses

“I'm tired of this human duet. No civilizing hides. Our animal impulses.”

Laurens was walking back home after a busy day at work. He worked with Hamilton. They worked on many things leaving Laurens tired each night. As Laurens walked to his own house he heard a loud bark. He looked around until he saw a small corgi near him. He got on his knees and put his hand out to pet the dog. John then felt a surge of pain going through his arm. He was bitten. He hissed in pain as he quickly removed his hand away from the corgi. Laurens quickly got up and backed away. The dog growled at him and then ran away fading through the dark. He cautiously walked to his house. He really didn't think about the bite. John really think about the dog nor the bite. All he could think of is getting some sleep.

Laurens woke up to a loud banging at his front door. He groaned as he got up. “Laurens are you there? I haven't seen you today.” Hamilton yelled out as he knocked on the door. Laurens opened the door tiredly looking at Hamilton. Alexander stared at John for a bit. “Dude… are you feeling okay?” He said with a concerned look on his face. “God, I don't know. I woke to the feeling of my body burning up.” Laurens replied. “Here let me come in and help you!” Hamilton said. “Oh no, it's fine! I'll be okay! You probably have a lot of work to do anyways!” Laurens said backing away a bit. “Plus I don't want you getting sick!” He added as he shut the door leaving Hamilton outside. “Umm, okay then. I'll see you at work when you get better okay?” Hamilton said walking away from Laurens’ house.

A few weeks have gone by and Laurens’ symptoms seem to have gotten worse. He’ll occasionally go to work and meetings but that was 2 days a week which was irregular for such a person who never missed work. Hamilton would usually meet up with Laurens after work for about an hour. In some cases John would get hostile or aggressive towards Alexander. Which made Alex concerned and confused. This wasn't the Laurens that Hamilton knew. It felt like another person. Someone who he has never met. It was late at night. Stars lighting the dark streets. It was a night.

A night that would never be forgotten. Laurens has not gone to work for almost a week. His symptoms growing stronger. Consuming him. He wasn't the same person before. His hand was in pain. It felt like it was lit on fire. He was foaming out the mouth. Anxiety and confusion has consumed him. He began to become too hostile to the point where we locked himself in his room to avoid others. John was not okay. He then finally snapped.

John violently opened his door trying to get out of the house. He has lost all control. He has gone months without knowing that he has contacted a deadly disease. A thing that can potentially kill him. Laurens then stopped. He heard footsteps. “Laurens! It's late. What are you doing out here?” Said a voice in the distance. That voice sounded familiar. It was Aaron Burr. John turned around to face him and Aaron stopped in front of him. “I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better? I mean you're out here-” Burr stopped as he saw Laurens foaming out the mouth. Burr backed away slowly as fear consumed his whole body. Laurens then started walking towards him. His body shaking. Mouth foaming. Skin sweating. Laurens has become non verbal which made it hard for others to know what he was trying to say.

John then lunged at Aaron biting him constantly. He screamed but no one seem to have heard him. Laurens scratched and bit Burr. To Burr’s eyes Laurens has become a savage animal. His mind incapable of returning to his own self. There is no hope for both of them. Everything became a blur for Burr. His cries for help went unheard. He could not bear another moment like this. Not like this.

Days have passed and it was another night. Hamilton was riddled with fear and worry. He has not seen his best friend for a while. He would always knock on Laurens’ door but no answer. Until that moment. Alexander saw him outside of his house. But it was not him. John was on all fours like he was a wild dog. Alex was about to step outside until Eliza stopped him. “Alexander… he is not okay. It is too dangerous to go out there. He isn't- He isn't there anymore.” She said in a soft voice. “Eliza… what do you mean he’s not there?!” Hamilton exclaimed. “He’s infected dammit!” Eliza yelled out. “He was bitten by a dog with rabies! You don't understand! He never knew he had it! Laurens was the cause for Burr’s death Alexander.” She said trying not to yell even louder. Eliza then handed Hamilton his pistol. She was given orders from Washington to tell Hamilton what had to be done. He looked up at her. “No…” He quietly said trying not to cry. “I am not fond with this idea either but it has to be done.” Eliza said as she looked down. Alexander sighed and opened the door. He saw him. Laurens. He walked outside. He could clearly see what has happened to him. Drool spilling out. Mouth foaming. He was violently shaking. And breathing heavily. Hamilton could hear Laurens growling. He could not speak. He could only growl in pain. He is nowhere to be found. He is gone. This isn't the John he knew. Alex got in front of him breathing heavily as he saw him. Suddenly John ran towards him but stopped as Alexander flinched and pointed his pistol at him but he did not shoot. Hamilton looked down at him. He was crying. He did not say anything. Somewhere deep in his mind there was part of him left. Laurens was suffering. He then put his head up against Hamilton’s pistol. Hamilton started crying. He could not do it. He couldn't. Alex looked at him again. Both of them were filled with agony and sorrow. He then breathed in and out. “I'm sorry for what has to be done. I'm sorry you'll have to die young. I'm sorry for the bullshit you have gone through. You'll live in my heart. Dear best friend I'll love you forever. I'll never let you go. Goodbye my best friend. I'll see you another day. Hope you sleep peacefully tonight. Goodbye best friend. I love you for life.” Hamilton softly said to his best friend as tears ran down his cheeks. He softly breathed in and out as he looked at his best friend one more time before he closed his eyes. Goodbye he said to him. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops   
> I didn't mean to make this really sad.


End file.
